Flower Power
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Sequel to The Lover and The Fighter. Five years after retirement, Luigi returns to the world of boxing with Daisy.


All characters are owned by Nintendo

Luigi was sitting on the couch channel surfing. He came to a boxing match. He set the remote down and watched the fight. "I miss those days" Luigi thought to himself "it's been five years, but I still remember it like it was yesterday. I've had a good life without it though. I got a mansion and I married the girl of my dreams." Suddenly Daisy came in with a poster and excitedly said "Luigi! Look!" "Speak of the devil" Luigi said smiling. He looked and his eyes widened when he saw the poster. Daisy smiled and said "They've started a Mushroom Kingdom woman's boxing league!" "You want to join it, don't you?" Daisy nodded. "I don't know sweetheart" he said "I don't want you to get hurt." "I'll be fine" she said. "But, what about that movie with the woman boxer" Luigi said "she broke her neck." "That was a just a movie Luigi, I'll be fine. Come on, please" she said smiling. "Ok" he said "we'll try it." Daisy looked at him and asked "Will you be my trainer?" "Sure" he said. "And my manager?" Daisy asked. "Ok" Luigi said. Daisy smiled and said "I know your secret." "What?" he asked. Daisy looked at him and said "I asked Mario where your nickname Green Machine came from. He showed me some news paper articles about you boxing." "He…he showed you that?" Luigi asked. "Yes" Daisy said. Then she gave him a confused look and said "Luigi, you won one hundred sixty-seven fights in a row. Why did you quit?" Luigi looked at her. He sighed and said "like you said, I went one hundred sixty-seven fights undefeated, I never found an opponent I couldn't beat. Everywhere I went, people would ask for autographs or wanted to take a picture with me. I was a celebrity." He stopped. "Go on" Daisy said. Luigi looked down at the floor and said "I climbed into the ring one night, it was the championship fight. I was determined to win my third straight championship. Everybody was chanting 'Green Machine …Green Machine' but when my opponent came in, it was a woman. I refused to fight her, I would never hit a woman." His eyes started watering "I just walked out of the ring. I had the referee explain why I did." Tears were dropping on the floor now. "After I forfeited the championship, I was booed out of the league. A reporter wrote an article about me, but he said I didn't fight because I was scared of losing to a woman. That made more people boo me. One day, people started telling me that the Green Machine was a has-been. I didn't quit, I was pressured out. After that, I swore I would never go back" Luigi wiped his tears and said "but for you I will" Daisy sat next to him on the couch. She put her arms around him and said "I'll make you proud, honey. Together, we'll get to the top." Luigi smiled a little and said "I'll be right back." He went up to the attic and got a box. He brought it back in the living room, set it down and sat next to it. Daisy came over and sat next to it too. Luigi opened the box; there were several news paper articles about Luigi boxing. He carefully took them out. Daisy was amazed at his two championship trophies and all the smaller trophies. Luigi took them all out. "Here they are" Luigi said. He picked up a pair of green boxing gloves. "Are those the ones you wore when you boxed?" Daisy asked. "Yup" Luigi said "would you like to wear them when you box?" "Can I?" she asked excitedly. "If you want to" Luigi said smiling. "I do" she said smiling. Luigi handed them to her. "Are those the shorts you wore?" Daisy asked. "Yeah" Luigi said looking at them. "I want to wear a pair just like that" Daisy said. "You can have these" Luigi said "but they won't fit you." "I'll hem them" Daisy said smiling "It will be an honor to wear the same uniform as the Green Machine." Luigi smiled and said "I'll go get my old training gear out of the attic." "And I'll go hem the shorts" Daisy said. Luigi started converting one of the spare rooms into a training gym. He finished converting it on Friday, then he asked "When's your first fight?" "Two weeks from tomorrow" Daisy replied. "Ok" he said "we'll start training tomorrow." The next day Luigi woke Daisy up at five o'clock. She looked at him and said "It's too early Luigi." She tried to go back to sleep, but Luigi shook her again and said "you want to be a boxer, so it's time to start training." She looked at him. "Put some running clothes on" Luigi said. "Why?" she asked. Luigi smiled and said "because, we're running a mile before breakfast." "What? Why?" she asked. Luigi looked at her and said "you asked me to be your trainer, so we're gonna do what I did to train when I boxed." "Ok, ok" she said "I'll be downstairs in a few minutes." When Daisy came downstairs she was surprised. Luigi wasn't wearing his regular clothes; he was wearing jeans, tennis shoes, a green tee shirt and a green wind breaker. Daisy was wearing her tennis shoes and a yellow tee shirt and orange sweat pants. "Ok, let's go" Luigi said. Luigi jogged the whole time, Daisy had to slow down and walk a few times. When she finally got to the mansion, she found Luigi leaning against the wall waiting for her. "We're timing our run tomorrow" he said smiling "I'll go make breakfast." Daisy went inside and sat down, soon Luigi called her into the kitchen. She sat down and Luigi put a plate in front of her. It was just scrambled eggs with cheese. "This is it?" she asked. "Yup" he said "protein, eat up." Daisy and Luigi ate their eggs, then they went to the training room. Luigi taught Daisy the fundamentals and basics. The next day they timed their run. Luigi ran a seven minute mile; Daisy's was ten and a half minutes. By the middle of the next week, Daisy was running a seven minute mile with Luigi. She had mastered the basics and fundamentals. Luigi realized she had a strong right. Thursday before the fight on Saturday, Luigi looked at Daisy and said "I'm gonna teach you my signature combo." "Ok" she said smiling. Luigi stood in front of the training mannequin and said "right hook to the jaw." He did the punch slowly. Then he said "left jab, again to the jaw." He did the punch slowly. Then he said "and finish with a right uppercut to the chin." He did the punch slowly. Then he said "and all together." He did the three punches in a row quickly. Daisy was amazed at how fast his hands moved. "Your turn" Luigi said. Daisy stepped up to the mannequin and did the combo. Luigi smiled and said "good, do it again." Daisy did it again, faster. "Good" Luigi said "one more time." Daisy did it almost as fast as Luigi. Luigi smiled and said "that's my girl!" She smiled and jumped into his arms. They kissed then Luigi said "I've got something for you, I'll be right back." Luigi left and came back with a bag, he handed it to Daisy. She opened it and pulled out a green boxing robe. Luigi smiled and said "That's the robe I wore when I boxed, but with a new nickname." Daisy smiled and looked at the back, it said Flower Power. She looked at Luigi and smiled. "If you don't like it, we can change it" Luigi said. "I love it" she said. Saturday afternoon they headed to the arena. Luigi was wearing jeans, a green tee shirt, a green windbreaker and tennis shoes with a hat that said Flower Power. Daisy had on green shorts, a black tank top and tennis shoes, with Luigi's green boxing gloves. When it was time for the fight, Daisy put her robe on, and she and Luigi waited for the announcement. The announcer came on the loud speaker and said "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the first match of the women's boxing league. This match will be between 'Betty the Beast'" the other fighter walked out. Then the referee said "and the challenger 'Flower Power'!" Daisy walked out with her hands in the air. Then the announcer came back on and said "ladies and gentlemen, we have just been told that Flower Power's coach is the one and only Luigi. Better known as the two time middle weight champ, the legendary Green Machine!" There was a loud cheer, then the announcer said "The legend hasn't been seen here in over five years!" Luigi stepped into the ring and grabbed the referee's microphone. He raised his hand and said "attention!" The crowd quieted down and looked at him. He lowered his hand and said "I'm retired; we're all here to watch these two ladies box. Please turn your attention to them." He climbed out of the ring and stood in Daisy's corner. He looked at her and said "Now, just relax; this is what we trained for. You can beat her, I know you can. Save the combo for the knock out." Daisy nodded and said "I can do this." The bell rang; Daisy went into the center of the ring. Daisy and Betty started fighting. Daisy threw a hard right jab, hitting Betty in the jaw. Betty swung at her, but Daisy dodged it and hit Betty with a left hook and a hard right jab. Betty stumbled back, Daisy smiled and used Luigi's combo. Right hook, left jab, right uppercut, the uppercut sent Betty to the mat. The referee counted to ten and Betty didn't get up. The bell rang again. The referee grabbed Daisy's wrist and raised her arm and said "The winner, Flower Power" Luigi ran into the ring and hugged her. A reporter stuck a microphone in Luigi's face and asked "how does it feel to return to the world of boxing?" Luigi just looked at him, then he said "how does it feel to win your first match?" He pushed the microphone toward Daisy. She smiled and said "It feels great! I'm really excited right now." She looked at Luigi and said "but I couldn't have done it without my coach, the legendary Green Machine." Daisy won match after match. With Luigi's help, knowledge and training, she was unstoppable. She made it to the championship match. The announcer came on and said "Welcome to the championship match. The match will be between Monster Morgan." "No way" Luigi whispered. "What?" Daisy asked. Luigi looked at her and said "Monster Morgan is the one I forfeited the championship match to." The announcer came back on and said "and the challenger Flower Power!" Luigi and Daisy walked in. Monster Morgan looked at Luigi and said "Well, if it isn't the Green Gentlemen refusing to fight a woman. Thanks for the free championship, are you here to forfeit again?" Before Luigi could answer, Daisy said "No, he's here as a coach." "To who?" Morgan asked. "Flower Power" Luigi said. "Where is she?" Morgan asked "You're lookin' at her" Daisy said. Then they went to their corners. "Relax and do what we planned" Luigi said. Daisy nodded. The bell rang, Daisy and Morgan came into the center of the ring and began to fight. Morgan threw a right hook. Daisy blocked it and threw a left jab, hitting Morgan square on the jaw. Morgan threw a right jab. Daisy jumped back avoiding it. She charged forward to punch Morgan, but Margan was ready. She hit Daisy with a hard right jab to the jaw. Daisy stumbled back and shook her head. She regained her composure, lunged forward and hit Morgan with a right hook. The rest of the first round, both Daisy and Morgan just punched and blocked. The bell rang ending the first round. As Daisy walked back to her corner, she heard Morgan say "this is gonna be a little harder than that green moron, but I won't lose to anyone who works with that wimp." Daisy gritted her teeth as she walked back to her corner. "Ok" Luigi said "now that we know her strengths and weaknesses, what we need to do is-" "End it" Daisy interrupted "it's time to end it." "Alright" Luigi said "if you think you can knock her out, go for it." "I know I can Daisy said. The bell rang and Daisy went out. She threw a hard right hook, almost knocking Morgan over. Then Daisy hit her with a hard left jab, causing Morgan to stumble back. Then she hit Morgan with a right uppercut as hard as she could. The punch lifted Morgan off the ground; she crashed down on her back. "Who's the wimp now?" Daisy asked. The referee counted to ten, Morgan didn't even try to get up. The referee grabbed Daisy's wrist and lifted her arm and shouted "The winner and champion, Flower Power!" Luigi jumped into the ring and hugged Daisy. The reporter from Daisy's first match came up and interviewed them. Then he stuck the microphone in Luigi's face and asked "Why did you retire?" Luigi glared at him and said "you know I didn't retire willingly, I was pressured out. With a lot of help from the article you wrote about me, Robert." "Well" the reporter said "exploiting the weakest link is part of the job." Daisy started to punch him but Luigi grabbed her elbow and said "no, don't hit him." Daisy lowered her arm and gave him a confused look. Then Luigi drew back and punched the reporter as hard as he could. The reporter stumbled back and fell down. Luigi walked over to him and said "I had a lot left in me; but thanks to you, I never got to show it." Daisy looked at the reporter and said "why don't you write an article about that?" They handed Daisy the championship trophy, she held it above her head. When Luigi and Daisy got home; Luigi built a shelf, and put his and Daisy's boxing trophies on it, with his two championship trophies in the middle. He put a wooden block behind his championship trophies and put Daisy's championship trophy on the block so her trophy sat above his two. They framed the news paper articles about Luigi and Daisy and hung them below the shelf. Then they hung the boxing gloves below the shelf in the middle of the articles.


End file.
